Robotic Discovery
by DreamswithJoy
Summary: Today was supposed to be an ordinary day for Rin. Interviews, her friends, and robbing data from her school. But when she activates super robot Kagamine Len, her troubles skyrocket. All she wanted was to complete a dare after all!
1. Chapter 1

*I don't own Vocaloid. This is just another idea that was stuck in my head for a while *frowns* I'm GOING to update my Vocaloid stories…but I think my Naruto fics will go under mass editing. Hope you enjoy!*

* * *

A girl was walking in a dark alley with her friend. Something that would probably be cliché, if these girls were ordinary. It would only be cliché if they were scared. No, these girls were used to going this way. They knew what they were doing, where they were going.

"Hey Miku…" the blond haired girl asked.

"Yeah?" Miku responded as they continued to go deeper into the alley.

"Did you pay attention during English class?"

"Yes….aren't you _supposed _to pay attention in English class?"

The blond girl gave a sheepish smile, "No…I was texting Neru about the deal."

Miku rolled her eyes, "RIN! You have to pay attention during that class, no matter how boring it is! Be grateful I take good notes!"

Rin just laughed at her friend's antics, "Come on Miku! Let's go home now, remember that bet we made?"

The teal haired girl's eyes lit up, "Oh YEAH! Heheeheheeh…I feel sorry for you Rinny."

Rin smacked her friend, "Stop calling me Rinny you damn idiot! And it's JUST the school's computer data room. We'll break in, I'll explore, I'll get evidence, take pictures, finally I'll leave. It's plain simple Miku. Plain simple. But you owe me."

Miku just giggled, "Whatever you say Rin-Rin!"

The blond sighed, knowing that Miku had already won. But they were already home.

"Oi guys! Luka's waiting for you two." Another girl with long blond hair was waiting in front of the large house.

"Lily….Rin's going through with it….heh." Miku giggled once again, but in a more sinister tone.

Lily laughed, "Oi. Rin, I wish you luck."

Rin just glared at her friend, "Jerk."

"Did anyone tell you that you're a loli?" Miku laughed again.

"I'll flush you're fucking leeks down the toilet." Rin threatened.

Hatsune Miku stayed silent after that and the three girls went inside the house, where Megurine Luka was waiting for them, preparing an afternoon snack.

"Hey Lily, Rin." She greeted, "Your snacks." The blonds ravenously ate their food.

Miku pouted, "What about me you big meanie!"

Luka just smiled, "I'd _never _forget you silly." She leaned in for a kiss. Lily and Rin rolled their eyes.

"Get a room you two." Lily said bluntly before things got too heated.

"There are _virgins _here you know." Rin said with a slight perverted giggle.

Miku smiled, "Oh Rinny-kins! I never knew you were into stuff like that~" The couple walked away to "get a room". The two blonds walked into their shared room so they couldn't hear the activities in the other room.

"Hey Rin?" Lily asked.

"Oi?" the other girl replied.

"Can you help me with this math problem over here?"

* * *

Rin's POV~ A few hours later~

"Yes, I am currently applying to Crypton University. I hope I can make it!" I smiled another fake smile. These interviews were annoying and stupid and only came because of my past and my background. I, Rin Kagamine Megurine was an ordinary smart girl, who had a lot of past issues. I got adopted by Luka, a famous businesswoman. The odd thing was that no one knew about Luka's "side business". Yeah, side business. Megurine Luka was a queen of the black market. One of the top drug dealers in the world. And no one interviewing me would ever tell, because they either didn't know or were her clients. I just continued to answer questions, anxious for them to leave. When the interviews _finally _ended, I got up and put some black clothes on.

"Rin-Rin!" Miku yelled, glomping me, "You gotta go into the school data room, remember?"

I sighed, "Yeah, yeah! I'm getting ready now." I took a gun out and put it in my weapons belt.

"Rin….why are you bringing so many weapons…and a bottle of vodka?"Lily asked, confused.

"Weapons just in case someone attacks me, vodka to celebrate the accomplishment of the completed dare. But…Miku….Lily….do you remember your sides of the bet?" I smiled evilly.

They sweatdropped.

I continued to speak, "Miku…you have to go two weeks without eating a _bite _of leek. And Lily, you have to make out with Rinta…on _video _and have it be posted on facebook." They gulped, and I could tell they forgot their ends of the deal. Heh. Sucks to be them.

"Now, let's get going shall we?" I said, jumping out of my bedroom window into the darkness.

* * *

At Rin's School~ School Data Room~

Woah! I'm in! Traveling and scanning the jungle of books and computers, this place was abandoned fourteen years ago, so it didn't hurt if I cleared it out. Did it? Holy shit…look at all this data! Hacking the system was tough, putting all the data on hundreds of USBs and organizing them was harder. I loaded up the books and pushed them through the window, where Miku and Lily packed them up. And put them into a van. Robbery was something we usually did. Either to retrieve something important, to get revenge, for a dare, or just for the hell of it.

"Miku! Lily! I'm on the last set of data! The room's almost cleared!" I yelled, "I'm on the last computer!" This one was huge, with a large screen, clearly a supercomputer. I continued to try and hack its systems, but it was fucking hard. The hardest I've ever tried to hack, but I was excited. What could be so important to have so much security, it was like I could feel love…a passion that the creator of these files had. What were they.

"Holy….YES! I DID IT!" I jumped for joy after finally hacking though all the security systems in the supercomputer. I smiled and went to tell my friends the message.

"I just hacked a supercomputer! Getting the files after a final search!" I yelled again, running back to check the room only to see a trap door, once covered with books and computers, papers filled with information. This was something I loved. Maybe I could work for Luka in a few years! Maybe when I'm sixteen or something. I opened up the door and saw a boy...about my age. Vegetative state? Dead? I honestly didn't know. I pulled the boy out of the room and noticed a few things. He looked _just _like me, except he had a small ponytail and was smiling. What had happened to this kid? I took off my jacket and tried to make the kid comfy. I then turned to the computer.

_Program: Kagamine Len_

_Activate?_

_Yes No _

I clicked on 'Yes' and wondered why the program had a name that matched mine. Right and left. Even our last names were the same! I had to take the name Megurine after I got adopted. The program finally finished loading, and a buzzing noise came from the area where the boy was. Wait….it was coming from the boy! What is this kid anyway?

"Kokoro Program: Completed. Scanned Successfully." He spoke in a…human voice, "Master?"

I was just confused as hell, "No. I'm not your master. I'm Rin. Kagamine Rin. Just wait here for now. I'll erm….get you outta here after I move these files onto a USB."

He just smiled, "Oh hello Rin! I'm Kagamine Len, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

I just nodded and continued to move files left and right, "Okay then Len….I'm almost done."

"Done!" I said, excited, "Len, follow me!" We ran out of the room and went outside to get in the van. But, there was a man waiting for us.

"Girl. Give me the Kagamine Len unit, I don't want trouble." He said.

I could just tell this guy was trouble and whatever he wanted with Len, it sure as hell wasn't good.

"No thank you mister. I need to keep him to figure out a few _things._" I replied coldly.

He just smiled, "Oh well! I guess force is the only way for a stubborn little girl like you!" the man took out a _gun _and began to shoot…at me. Fuck, and I just thought it would be a simple robbery. I dodged and shot at him with my gun (hahaHA! Told you I wasn't paranoid Lily!). Miku and Lily were watching, Lily preparing to shoot him with a tranquilizer, and Miku preparing the ropes to tie him up. Heh. Being an adopted daughter of a major black market queen has its ups too. But those two are _so _dead when we get outta here. Seriously.

"Len, are you okay?" I asked, he was trying his best to protect me, even though we barely knew each other and even though I'm no damsel in distress.

Bam! The guy was shot with a tranquilizer bullet, well it took like ten, but he was knocked out. Miku tied him up with chains and my two friends carried him into the van. Len and I casually walked to the van. By the time we had gotten home, the whole chain of the previous events finally weighed down on me.

I just stole a bunch of data, activated a super robot, got attacked by some random guy, and will have to explain all this to Luka.

Shit, this is going to be a looong night indeed.

At least I would have my oranges to comfort me.

* * *

*Lol….XD I hope you enjoyed this random bit of writing. And will review and continue to read it….XD*


	2. Chapter 2

*Me dun own Vocaloid, if I did, it would be way less popular (because of my laziness). To Chikanpo: Yeah..another story XD caused by another idea in my random little mind. And thanks for liking it :D! Miku/Luka randomness….random is my thing XD To ChocoCookiePuff: :3 Yay! I'm happy you think this story is epic…your stories are too. To Digital Moon Fighter: Thanks for calling this epic! And for liking this little old idea of mine. XD Well, hope you enjoy the chapter.*

* * *

"…..Rin…can you explain why you, Lily, and Miku have shot a top scientist with ten tranquilizer bullets, tied him up, have taken a van _without permission, _have an unknown _boy _with you, and have clearly robbed some place?" Luka tapped her foot angrily, twirling a strand of her hair. This was a habit that was usually a sign of nervousness or boredom, but for Megurine Luka, this was a sign of anger. Rin and Lily gulped. Len just shivered a bit. Miku was the only one _not _afraid of the pink haired woman's wrath, but only because Luka was her girlfriend.

"It was our fault. A few weeks ago, we were playing a game of Ultimate Dare….."

* * *

_Flashback~ About two weeks ago~ Kasane Estate~_

Kasane Teto put the empty bottle on the floor around at her friends evilly. They gulped, even though all of them knew what they were getting into. Every girl (including Ruko, regardless of her gender) had played this game many, many times before. Ultimate Dare was a tradition, a game that could reveal some _very _deep secrets during your not so average sleepover. The sleepover itself wasn't ordinary, but all these girls were strangely out of the ordinary.

The girls cheered on, preparing for their risky, yet fun game.

"Alright then, let's PLAY!" Teto yelled, pumping her clenched fists in the air. The girls cheered even louder then, almost waking up Teto's parents.

And with that, the game began. But, the rules should be explained before the actual game is played. In the game of Ultimate Dare, a bottle is spun. Whoever it points at is the one who will do a dare. Then, the bottle is spun again. Whoever it points at next (other than the person who will do the dare) will be the one to come up with the dare.

It's a rather simple game, but can come with dire consequences. Eventually, after a series of long, agonizing dares (including one where Teto and Ruko had to make out. They both are in love with each other, they just won't admit it. Where Miku had to go two weeks without a single BITE of leek two weeks after the day after the dare. Where Lily and Rinta had to make out while being video taped. Once again, these two like each other, but refuse to admit it. Of course, life was just like that), it was finally time for Rin's dare.

The bottle had landed in between Miku and Lily, so both decided to get their revenge for the dares Rin had given them.

"We dare you…" Lily started.

"To rob our school's data room. EVERY inch must be either out on USB drives or loaded up into a van…and you must not get caught. No one must know. Plus…..we'll check to see if you have it all." Miku gigged in a _very _sinister tone. Rin gulped.

"Are you shitting me guys? Luka will totally murder me…MURDER me if she finds out. Plus, the place is HIGH security. But, a dare is a dare. I'll do it, okay! But I swear to GOD I'm putting the videos of suffering and making out on youtube! I swear to GOD." She said loudly, but at her last few sentences, she giggled sadistically. Lily and Miku looked frightened….to say the least. The other girls were just laughing.

And that is how Rin got herself into a robbery with Lily and Miku.

* * *

Back to the present~

Luka just sighed heavily, "Guys…I'm not mad at you because of the robbery. Those guys are a bunch of snobs anyway. I'm mad because you shot Leon Jones with tranquilizer bullets, tied him up, and brought him here for no apparent reason!" she stomped her foot. The girls looked at each other to see who would explain. Leon Jones _worked _for Luka; in fact, he was one of her top employees! Plus he was a perfectly nice dude. Well, at least they _thought _he was, till now. Everyone was looking at Rin (Lily and Miku were also looking at Len, who was behind her. Luka was pretty angry, so she didn't notice him.

"Hey Luka, is Leon a pedophile?" Rin asked a question that could get her in even more trouble than she already was in. Luka's eyes narrowed.

"No. My worker here is not a PEDOPHILE. Now, give me a damn good reason why this all happened!"

Rin just gulped, "Urm….he tried to take him." She pointed at Len. Luka looked at the robot, and her face turned into one of recognition and shock. Len's expression was similar.

"Luka-nee?"

"Len?"

"Do you guys know each other?" Lily asked.

"Do I have to watch him?" Miku asked, eyes flaring with jealousy.

"Did you two have a hot sex affair or something? I never knew Luka was into little boys like that~" Rin said perversely, yet in a singsong voice. Luka just was fuming now.

"GODDAMINT I'M NOT INTO LITTLE BOYS RIN! NOW TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED…NOW!" she yelled, pissed as hell. Rin was silently begging for dear life.

"Well, after the dare was almost over, I kinda bumped into a supercomputer…you see? So I managed to hack it…right? And while it was loading and all….I was checking to see if I missed anything in the room. So….I bumped into a trap door….see? And I found Len, dragged him out of the little space he was in…..then the computer asked me if I wanted to activate a program…and I clicked yes….and then Len was awakened or whatever. After that, not knowing what I was doing, I went outta the room with him…..and some guy told us to give Len to him. I didn't recognize him cause I never really saw Leon all that much…and it was pretty dark out. So….I took out my gun after he began to shoot...HAHA Lily in yo FACE! Told you I wasn't paranoid! HA! But after a little while …Lily managed to shoot him with the tranquilizer bullets...and Miku tied him up... and we came here….and YEAH! That's pretty much it!" Rin said quickly, partially because of curiosity of Len and stuff, but also because she was scared as hell of her adopted mother at this point of our little story. Luka just turned to everyone else.

"Can you confirm this is all true?"

The other three just nodded. She then smiled.

"Alright then! You guys go inside, I'll _deal _with Leon when he wakes up." The three girls could tell what this meant, that Luka was going to figure out what was going on…with torture. But there was nothing they could really do now, so they just went inside. Miku put on an apron.

"She'll want sushi. She always does after torture." She said simply to Len. He just nodded. Lily went over to our room, motioning Rin and Len to follow.

"Hey, remember the deal with Neru? I gotta go do that now…kay?" she said after grabbing a few things.

"You should really bring a gun you know. What happened a few minutes ago was a good example." Rin spoke as she plopped down on her bed, "I can letcha borrow mine if you want."

Lily just sighed, "No thank you Rin, I'm not paranoid like you are." She climbed out the window and ran off while hearing Rin yell "I'M NOT PARANOID GODDAMMIT!"

* * *

Rin's POV~

We just sat there for a few minutes. So, being the strange girl I am, I began to look at him really closely. I didn't notice how _similar _he looked to me. We could pass as twins no problem! I then crawled up to him, putting my face even closer to him.

"You, my boy, are a shouta!" I announced as if there was a whole crowd, yet it was only me and him. He just looked curious.

"What's a shouta?" he asked innocently. I laughed…evilly if you would like a way to classify it. I took out a maid outfit.

"Well…a shouta is basically a _very _cute boy who looks good in stuff like….THIS" I pulled the outfit in front of him. Before he knew it, he was being put in a maid outfit. His screams for help ignored because of three things.

Lily was out

Miku had her radio up WAY too much!

Luka was torturing Leon, his screams were much louder than Len's

Once Len was in the outfit, I was blushing...a lot and had a wad of tissues covering my nose. He looked so damn….kawaiiiiiii!

"Holy fucking McDonalds!" I had yelled, taking out a camera, "PICTURESSSS!" But before I could take one more (she had only taken 5 pictures), Len took out my old school uniform, grinning evilly.

"Hey Rinny~" he said in a sing song voice, I gulped. That was from _middle school! _ Oh _fuck _no! And within a few minutes, I was dressed in a tight school uniform, and he was changing back into his clothes. We were bored once again.

"Hey Len?" I asked, lying down in pajamas (I had changed).

"Yeah?"

"How were you created anyway?"

He sighed and began to explain, "I was originally a dying human, Master saved me by making me into a cyborg/robot of some sort. But, my emotions were lost in the supercomputer. Master spent the rest of her life trying to find them, and when she did, my body had already adjusted to not having a heart. When I loaded the program a few minutes after she had died, my whole system overloaded, and I had to hibernate for four years. Then you awakened me." I just nodded, damn. This seemed like a soap opera or something. But, who is Len's master?

"Hey, who's your master Lenners?" I asked, wondering more and more. Like a mystery movie.

He tapped his chin, "Hmm….I don't have all my memories from my days after I hibernated….oh! Her name was Sakine Meiko! Yeah! That was it!" he said. I just gasped. Mom? No….I must have heard wrong! Yeah! I'll ask him again!

"You're one hundred percent SURE that Sakine Meiko was your master?" I asked again, my voice shaking as much as I was trembling.

"Yes."

I just started to cry, "S-sakine M-meiko is my m-mother. M-my late m-mother." Was murmured so only Len could hear. He just comforted me.

I didn't understand this. Why did it seem like we already knew each other all so well?

Why did I feel so warm when I was with him?

* * *

*:D Fuck…darned brother took too long…so I couldn't type AGAIN. But I hope you liked my random little chappie!*


	3. Chapter 3

*Me dun own Vocaloid. I'm too lazy to say anything else cause of crazy parent pressure. To twingklypurp: Lolicon Rin….:D Thanks for liking my story~ I apologize for not updating earlier though D:*

* * *

The weight was quite heavy on Megurine Rin. Anyone could tell. Figuring out indirectly that your own dead mother created a _robot _and never told you about it would take many people off edge.

"Fuck…Len….I can't believe it….." she murmured sadly, her confident, knowing shell was breaking; Len could see it all too clearly. Len just patted her head.

"Do you want me to tell you...everything?" were the words he asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Yes. But just summarize it for me tomorrow. I need to sleep." She smiled sadly and went to sleep quickly. Len just sighed and went to sleep as well. He knew it was bound to be a long day tomorrow.

Why was he being so strange with her? Was the last thing that went through his head before he fell asleep...

* * *

Rin's POV~ the next day~

"Luka….are you SURE you're not totally off your rocker after torturing and nearly killing Leon? Sending him to my school…you're NUTS!" I stomped my foot angrily. Len + School= MOLESTATION! That was the equation that came through my head ever since Luka told me Len was going to my school.

"It'll be easier if he did. I want to KEEP my clean police record you know!" She said. I rolled my eyes. The only reason she wanted a clean police record was because of her "side business"!

"FINE! But don't blame ME if he gets MOLESTED on the first day of school!" I stormed out, still wondering why I was going this out of my way to protect this guy/robot. Probably because those fangirls are DANGEROUS. Yeah! That's it!

Len was just sitting there, eating banana bread. I grabbed an orange muffin and ate. Lily was packing lunches and Miku was rushing to get her uniform on. In her FACE! Doing naughty things isn't good for you on SUNDAYS. When Miku finished cram preparing (a special skill of hers in which I have no idea how she does), we all went to school.

Oh shit. I forgot. School=TEI. Sukone Tei was not a bad person, don't get me wrong, but we were rivals for the top spot in school. Petty? Noooo! Just friendly (ish) rivalry. But I know Tei's inner fangirl will fucking molest Lenny if I'm not there. It really does take one to know one. But, we were also actually close friends. Tei could be a little psycho, but we needed that in our group, so we invited her in middle school.

"Oh hey Rin! Miku! Lily! Who's the cutie you got here?" Tei greeted us first, but quickly began to fawn over Len, who looked unsure of what to do. I WOULD stop her…but I saw green eyes staring at me.

Oh FUCK. School=IKU! Iku is a total BITCH to me and the entire group. We're REAL BADASS rivals who will criticize the other any chance we get. Fistfights? Noooo! Not at school! We brawl (weapons included) OUTSIDE of school and the general public. See? No harm in that!

"Hey bitch!" she said to me.

"Hey SLUT!" I replied to her.

"Who's the hottie?" she shoved Miku and Lily out of the way (they didn't do SHIT to her…fucking bitch slut.) and when Len and Tei were talking about cooking (Len seems like more of a girl than I am!).

"Outta the way freak!" Iku tried to push Tei, but thanks to the silver haired girl's epic ass reflexes, she blocked the shove and flipped her over.

"Fuck off you damn whore, and go back to those horny ass pigs where you BELONG!" she said harshly.

We all "escorted" Iku back to her group (except Len, he was WAY too innocent to be involved in our rivalry) while whispering threats and insults. When we got back, I could see Len clenching his fists in anger.

"God…what a fucking BITCH!" he said, releasing his anger through fist clenching.

We all just laughed and went to school, being late was not an option.

Hey…Len isn't so innocent and cheery after all! Maybe he could join our group (the honorary way).

* * *

Len's POV~

"Hello! I'm Kagamine Len! It's a pleasure to meet you all!" I smiled cheerily.

The teacher just told me to sit next to Rin, which I did. Throughout the class, we were passing notes.

* * *

_To: Lenners_

_From: Rin_

…_I seeee yoooooh!_

_To: Rinny_

_From: Len_

_o.o what the hell Rin? Do you ever pay attention in class?_

_To: ShoutaLen_

_From: Rin_

_Nope…NEVA…:D But shouldn't YOU pay attention in class?_

_To: LoliRin_

_From: Len_

_I don't have to….I have all that stuff programmed. And even if I didn't know something, we could both copy off of Miku :D_

_To: Lenners_

_From: Rin_

_Lol…..I forgot you were a robot for a sec. And yeah….we could totally copy off of Miku. :3 She's really smart!_

_To: Rinners_

_From: Len_

_I could tell…she's STILL paying attention to this boring ass lecture. T_T I wanna skip class D: And do you always copy off of Miku?_

_To: LenLen_

_From: Rin_

_Me too….but skipping school + family= LUKA TORTURE! D: She'll fucking kill us! And I'm pretty smart actually, just lazy most of the time._

_To: RinRin_

_From: Len_

_AKA: you're lazy ALL the time. Psh. I don't want to be killed by Luka! *trembles in fear* But….what do you do after school anyway? Robberies? Dares? I'm guessing so~_

_To: Lennykins_

_From: Rin_

_NOOOOOOO! I'm not lazy ALL the time! Only when it involves school! :D And we usually do things "outside the law" during our spare time. Dares and robberies are only a small slice of the orange!_

_To: Rinnykins_

_From: Len_

_LOL. Epic fail Rin…epic fail. XD the image you have in public REALLY doesn't fit…and isn't it usually a slice of the cake or something? Weirdo. _

_To: BananaLen_

_From: Rin_

_How do you already know of my public image? You barely even know ANY of us! Observational much? Well…I call it a slice of the orange so SUCK IT! IN YO FAAAAACE!_

_To: OrangeRin_

_From: Len_

_OO I enjoy observing thank you very much. I could tell by the looks people give us in general. And the stuff in Luka's house. And papers. ….you want me to suck something. Ewwwwww._

_To: PervertLen_

_From: Rin_

_O.O You ARE smart! XD …but now I want to beat the living shit outta you. I'm NOT A PERVERT, YOU ARE!_

_To: PervertRin_

_From: Len_

_You just proved my point…pervert. :D But don't you think it's strange how skilled we are at passing notes? No one noticed!_

_

* * *

_

"Okay! Everyone, pack up your things! The homework is textbook page 321 numbers 19 to 27!" the teacher yelled Our note passing stopped as we packed up our things and waited for the bell to ring. I looked at my schedule (….all the same classes as Rin? Creeeepy.) and went to my next class, where we continued our note passing.

* * *

_To: AnnoyingLen_

_From: Rin_

_Yea…I've practiced this skill for many years! And you are as good as I am! :3 Lol..can't believe I'm praising you here….XD …..and at lunch after school…follow me….kay? :D fun shit awaits you!_

_To: AnnoyingRin_

_From: Len_

…_.you really ARE a pervert Rin! But thanks for the compliment :D. And I'll follow you….but please don't take it away from me! Nooooo!_

_To: StupidLen_

_From: Rin_

_I'm NOT A FUCKING PERV! …you are! O.O just stop saying wrong things….kay?_

_To: StupidRin_

_From: Len_

…_the teacher's coming our way….._

_

* * *

_

Fortunately, we managed to look like we were actually paying attention and when the teacher was gone, we continued passing notes.

* * *

_To: OddLen_

_From: Rin_

_Thanks for the call! But, after this period and the next class, meet me at the gate…alright? (It's lunch, and we're allowed to go off campus, so no trouble will emerge from this)_

_To: OddRin_

_From: Len_

_Your very welcome. :D …..you're gonna take me somewhere….aren't you? I'm quite flattered but…_

_To: AssumingLen_

_From: Rin_

_O.O YOU FUCKING PERVERTED ASSWIPE! In your sick, twisted, fantasies is where __**that'll **__happen!_

_To: AssumingRIn_

_From: Len_

…_.I never wrote anything perverted in that note….I just IMPLIED. See the difference there? O.O I don't have perverted fantasies about __**anyone **_**…..**_not to mention YOU Rinny. But…..I'll still meet you. Now, class is almost over, let's pack up._

_

* * *

_

We both packed our things before the bell rang, waited, and left the class and went to another boring subject.

* * *

_To: WeirdLen_

_From: Rin_

_OO After this is lunch…. LOL_

_To: WeirdRin_

_From: Len_

_Ok….I'll meet you. :D But, what do you want from the meet?_

_To: CuriousLen_

_From: Rin_

_It's a SURPRISE. But nothing pervy. XD_

_

* * *

_

For some strange reason, this class passed by rather quickly, and I, as she requested, went to the school gate.

"Lenners!" she came up to me, "Follow me…kay?" I obeyed.

* * *

In front of a penthouse~ a few minutes later~

When we got there, I was confused. A penthouse? And who's there waiting for us?

"Who the FUCK are you and WHAT are you doing in front of OUR property?" Rin spat at the figure. But I recognized who it was.

"Sweet Ann. What a _pleasure!_" It was my turn to spit. Rin gave me a puzzled look.

"Ann? Oh! Sorry!" she looked flustered.

I turned to her, "How do you know this _scum?" _

"Ann was a co worker for my mom." She said bluntly, "Really nice person."

I rolled my eyes, "Rin, you're far too naïve in this situation, run."

"No! Tell me what the fuck is going on!" she pouted. Rin…please don't be a brat!

"Rin. Can you be a good girl and give me then Kagamine Len unit?" she said, her voice sweet and fake.

Rin's expression changed, "No. He's PERFECTLY FINE where he is! Now if you want to visit…I have no problem with it. But Len," she grabbed my arm, "stays with ME!"

Ann just smiled again, "Oh well! Don't say I didn't warn you!" as she lunged towards Rin.

* * *

*:3 hope you enjoyed! I'm sad I haven't updated this earlier.*


	4. Chapter 4

*I don't own Vocaloid. To Ryuua ruu-chan: :3 I like them too (although I honestly don't know why I put them there).*

* * *

"Are you shitting me? Ann's evil too?" Len said, surprised and wondering who he should trust. He dodged Ann's bullet.

"Yup. She wants you cause it seems like you're my mom's greatest creation. I could see the greed in her eyes ever since I first met her. Mom was always too trusting in a sense, her greatest flaw." Rin sighed, thinking how similar those two were. She did a back flip and kicked Ann in the gut.

"HELL YEAH BITCH!" she shouted triumphantly. Len rolled his eyes.

"Should we take her to Luka-nee? Once she's knocked out...I mean."

Rin nodded, "Alright. I would torture the hog herself, but Luka has all the tools and shit."

Len quickly punched Ann and somersaulted to dodge her kick.

"Lenners…you look FUCKING HOT when you're fighting." Rin smiled perversely while shooting at Ann with a tranquilizer bullet. The woman dodged.

"Thank you…pervert." Len smirked as this time, he shot at Ann. She got hit, but it didn't knock her out.

"I'm not a pervert…you are!" she pouted as she shot a few more times, each one hitting the woman. Still not knocked out.

"But you JUST proved it~" he laughed as he shot a few more times. This time, Ann finally collapsed.

"I have no idea why she's called "Sweet" Ann." Rin said as she tied up the woman.

"I don't either. But I have no idea how you got all this shit brought to school." Len sighed as he carried her on his back.

"I have my ways." She laughed as she dialed Luka's number on her phone.

"Oui Luka."

"Yeah, we need you to "pick up" someone for me…she tried to kidnap L en."

"Sure, we'll meet there."

"Bye."

The blond girl ended the phone call quickly, and went inside the penthouse, motioning for Len to follow her.

* * *

Rin's POV~ Penthouse~

Luka came rather quickly to pick the bitch up, unfortunately, the fight sucked up pretty much all of our lunch time. The business will have to wait until after school. Damn bitch.

"Len, we gotta go. There are only three minutes till our next class." I said calmly, taking his hand and running back to school with the rest of the group behind us (they were waiting).

But…Len-Len may have to sing in public…heh. Choir's gonna be _extra fun!_

_

* * *

_

Len's POV~ hallway~

We were walking to our next class as I checked my schedule. I was following Rin, but was a little too impatient to wait and see. Rin was mischievous, and I couldn't trust her with things like these.

Choir? I never knew I had this!

"Rin….why are you taking choir?" I asked her curiously.

"Cause I like to sing. So?"

"Why am I taking choir?" I asked again, expecting the worst.

"Cause I heard you sing last night. You thought I was asleep. Nice voice by the way." She laughed evilly.

Fuck. I didn't think she heard that…

When we went to the class, the teacher introduced herself as Yowane Haku. …Rin gave me _another _evil look. She knows something….doesn't she?

"We'll be singing solos today. Remember over the break you had to create your own songs?"

Oh hell no. I am NOT doing this.

"Um…there's a new student here who will not be able to participate. This is his first day, so he does not know the class." A girl spoke, whom I recognized as Tei, pointing at me as she spoke.

"Alright then. You…" she looked at her attendance slip, "Kagamine Len do not have to participate. Just watch how it's done." She said. I saw Rin curse quietly. Eventually, it was her turn though. I smirked, secretly turning on a video camera in my arm (strange? My master was BEYOND strange. Plus, this would be good to tease her with~)

"This is a song about a girl conflicted between being a child or being an adult. I hope you enjoy." She bowed.

Heh…let the real fun begin!

She began to sing, as everyone looked at her expectantly.

_I'm always begin treated like a kid_

_Even though I try to be sensible, and my body's quite something at that_

_All of my friends have had all sorts of experiences_

_I want to try out all sorts of things that are new and things I can do_

_The adult's eyes are follow me wherever I go_

_Unless I wear them like underwear, can I not go out to play?_

_By myself I can_

_Take off my panties,_

_Take off my panties,_

_Take off my panties all right_

_Once I've taken them off I'll be an adult_

_I'm sure it's a wonderful feeling of freedom_

_Take off my panties,_

_Take off my panties,_

_Take off my panties alright_

_I can do whatever I want,_

_I'll show you how_

_I'm going to become an adult_

_I may say that, but the responsibilities of an adult_

_Are such a pain, I don't want them, there's no way I'll bear them_

_A guardian's hands are forgiven wherever they go_

_If I wear them like underwear, for now I can rest easy_

_For now I can_

_Put on my panties,_

_Put on my panties,_

_Put on my panties alright_

_Once I've put them on I'll become a child_

_So let me off the hook just a bit_

_Put on my panties,_

_Put on my panties,_

_Put on my panties alright_

_It's not that I want to flash them_

_I just want to get through life here_

_I'm at an in-between age when I'm not really either_

_For better or for worse, if I have fun,_

_isn't that all that matters?_

_By myself I can_

_Take off my panties,_

_Take off my panties,_

_Take off my panties alright_

_Once I've taken them off I'll be an adult_

_I'm sure it's a wonderful feeling of freedom_

_Take off my panties,_

_Take off my panties,_

_Take off my panties alright_

_I can do whatever I want,_

_I'll show you how_

_I'm going to become an adult_

Holy shit….she really _is _a pervert! But half of the guys (and some girls) have nosebleeds. Wow…they're even more dirty minded than she is! But on tape I can….heh. Revenge, sweet revenge. I had recorded it all.

"Erm…could you see the point of the song?" she asked, supposedly nervous, but her eyes told me that she was giggling inwardly at their faces for their reactions. I personally can't blame them, the song just screams PERVERTED at every angle. I rolled my eyes as others continued to sing until the class was over.

"Nice one Rin…." I mumbled as we walked to our next class.

"Don't blame me they don't get the meaning of the song!"

"Blame yourself for making the song so easy to misunderstand."

"HMPH!" she pouted as she whacked me on the head.

I just chuckled softly.

* * *

Rin's POV~

School passed by rather quickly, I was ready for Len to be introduced to our full group. Hell, this was gonna be fun!

"Follow me NOW Len!" I called out to him, motioning for him to hurry his ass up. He followed.

"What are we doing again? I forgot."

"It's a surprise~ Didn't I tell you that?" I laughed.

"You're going to molest me...aren't you?"

"NO WAY YOU PERV!" I stomped my foot.

"Don't blame me for the way you say things!" he laughed.

"Blame yourself for misinterpreting things." I said flatly.

"Fuck." He murmured.

I just smiled in victory.

"Oh, we're here!" I yelled, pulling Len along with me.

"Back at the penthouse?" he asked calmly.

"Yup~" I giggled again.

"I am now twenty five percent sure you are going to fuck me in both body and mind."

"And you call ME a pervert!" I laughed once again.

I led him into the penthouse, but saw Iku standing there. No one from the group was there.

"What the FUCK did you do?"

* * *

*:D sorry for lack of updating! Hope you enjoyed this late ass chappie!*


	5. Chapter 5

*I don't own Vocaloid (or the translation in the last chapter…it belongs to lygerzero0zero of youtube…I forgot to say that). To Ryuuya ruu-chan: XD lots of perverts indeed :D XDXD*

* * *

The green haired girl sneered, "Go ahead and look." She tossed the blond girl a piece of paper. Once she had read it, the girl was furious.

"I'll kick your ass to 3000 goddamnit!" Rin yelled, running towards Iku with intent to kill. Len was confused, but calculated that Acme Iku had done _something _to Rin's "Group" that could cost lives.

He decided to intercept, "Care to explain? It would help to know what's going on right now."

Rin elbowed Iku in the face and shot her, but this time it was with a real gun.

"F-fuck you RIN!" the girl kneeled down, writhing in pain.

"Shut the hell up you damn bitch!" the blond yelled, shooting the girl again. Len could tell she was pissed. Rin usually wouldn't be this cruel. She almost never used her actual gun unless it was an emergency.

"Rin...stop. She's dying! What did she do?" Len was a little off as well. He hated to see people die without a good, solid reason.

"She _kidnapped _them goddamit! She was going to have them….NO!"

Len had a feeling that what Acme Iku planned to have her "Group" do was beyond cruel.

Rin was trying to calm herself down, but was failing. She began to tie Iku up, but unlike Ann, she tied the girl's ankle with chains.

"Strip. Everything goes off, or I'll shoot you in the fucking head." Her voice was grave (AN: …this is NOT a rape scene).

The other girl obeyed shivering with fear. Rin check her clothes and hair to see if there were any weapons communication devices. She found one, deep in her rival's hair.

"Len, can you talk to them for a bit? I need to watch this little bitch." Rin asked, kicking Iku after the green haired girl had whimpered.

"Alright then, but can you come here for a moment?" Iku's eyes lit up, hoping he was going to double cross her rival/kidnapper.

"Alright, what is it?" she came over. He put his forehead on hers. Both blonds were blushing at this point.

"Data: Copy."

Soon, the memories and information Rin had was copying and downloading into his brain.

"Damn…I did NOT have to see that." He said with a sigh, "NOW I can do negotiations. He took a computer from the shelf (which had many different computers with a lot of data) that has a sticker saying 'Communication Computer 1'.

He quickly got onto the general user account and went on some sort of video chat to negotiate.

"What?" a man sneered, "All you have to do is give us a million and all your territory and we'll let em go. No damage. Cause we'll do em real good if you don't by an hour."

Len sighed and gave a friendly face.

"We have your leader. So let Kagene Rui, Kasane Teto, Megpoid Gumi, Shion Kaiko, Utaune Nami, and Nagone Mako go. Before _we _damage her."

* * *

Len's POV~ Penthouse~

Urgh. I know the types already. Strong, brainless, horny, bastards. Trying to force Rin to give up her territory and one million dollars? Bad. Rin would seriously damage you. Threatening to rape female members? She would kill the person who orchestrated it, unless they followed her like dogs.

"What? We don't believe you! Ya damn pretty boy!"

I twitched._ Pretty boy? _Screw negotiating, force will work better. I turned the screen over to where Rin was torturing Iku (whips, knives, etc.).

"Good enough for you? And don't try anything with those girls, Rinny here has a gun pointed at her head. Oh! I forgot! You can already _see _that, can't you?" I smiled as I turned around to ask Rin a question, ignoring their curses and empty threats.

Without a leader, these guys wouldn't do anything…maybe some sad attempts at charging in. Or planning, but it just would take too long. We'd already be there.

"Rinny? Can you call up all your remaining members? These guys, although idiots, have been _way _too provocative. We're going in by force. You stay here with a few other members. Is that alright?" I asked.

Her face lit up, "Sure Len! That sounds _great_! I'll just text em though it'll be easier."

I smirked, glad she was at least a little happy. Wait…did I just say that? Oh well, it's JUST because she woke me up and shit. Yeah. That's it.

A few minutes later, about…I'm too lazy to count amount of people showed up.

How big is Rin's gang/"group" anyway?

She pointed at a few people (including Miku and Lily), "Stay with me you guys. The rest," she pointed at me, "follow Len and his orders. We're rescuing them."

"Follow me!" I said, motioning a large troop of armed, pissed off teenagers who could kick ass any time.

* * *

A few minutes later~ warehouse~

"We rescue, and if necessary, we shoot. And when we do, we shoot to kill. These guys are willing to do the unspeakable for land and money, so when I motion, you all charge. All right?"

The group nodded.

"Good." I said as I walked into the building. The members looked at me with suspicion.

"Give us the girls. You get your leader after we make sure they're unharmed." I walked briskly past them whispering to the captives that our members were outside and armed.

"Alright, there are no serious injuries…." He pretended that nothing was going to happen to them.

"_except that __**huge **__bruise on Shion Kaiko's back, the multiple cuts on Kasane Teto's arms, the slap marks on Megpoid Gumi's face, the scars on Kagene Rui's legs, the hand marks on Utaune Nami's stomach, and the bite marks on Nagone Mako." _I snapped my fingers, and with that, it was a rescue-shoot mission. Blood was on everyone's hands, and I knew this was going to get us into some _big_ amounts of fighting later on.

* * *

Rin's POV~ penthouse~

"Miku, Lily! The police are coming and the Acme family's suspecting _we _took her! Lily, clean up the evidence! Miku, get her ass outta here and put her into a river. Not too deep!" I tossed her a note, "Tape this onto her as well! I have to return to Luka's place and explain! Meet me there, okay?"

They both nodded and began their tasks as I ran out the door to Luka's mansion. Explaining, cleaning myself up, and preparing a set of lies in an unknown amount of time?

No shit this is gonna be tough.

* * *

A few minutes later~ Luka's house~

"Alright, so we have it down?" I asked.

"Yes, we do Rin. Now take a bath and put on clothes fit for the situation." Luka said calmly, "According to my sources, the police will be here in an hour. That will be enough time to set everything up.

I ran into the bathroom to wash up. Then, after getting changed and ready, Lily and Miku came to get ready as well.

But for now, I was in my room staring at the ceiling and thinking of a certain blond haired robot.

Why was he so good looking? Why was he so loyal? Why was he so strange? Why was he _him? _

Oh _hell _no! No fantasizing Rin! NONE!

"Ms. Megurine? We would like to talk to your daughter."

Oh! That's my call! I guess I can think about Lenners later~

* * *

*hope you like? And an apology for the lateness of the chappie (again!)*


	6. Chapter 6

*Of course…I only own the plot. *sobs in corner* anyway~ my apologies for not updating this. There are just too many ideas and stories! XD*

* * *

"So…Ms. Megurine, where were you that afternoon?" an officer asked.

Rin smiled sweetly, "Oh! I went to my penthouse, the one for charity, and my friends and I hung out there for a while. But, some of my friends had a dilemma, so I asked Len, another friend of mine, to get them over here if he could. This meeting we were going to have was very important, see?"

Another officer didn't look convinced, "What was the meeting about? And are your friends here with you?"

Rin smiled even more sweetly, but was irritated, "The meeting was about what we would do to help fund the Children's Health Foundation nearby. Len is still picking up my friends."

"Do you know where we can contact this Len person?"

"Yes! I have his number here…" she dug in her pocket and got a pad and pen, "But he forgot his phone today, so I recommend you come another time to talk to him." Her phone rang, and she picked it up. Her gang phone…not good at all.

"May I be excused? One of my friends is calling, and it's VERY crucial. Maybe Mom here can talk to you about it." She smiled, and a few of the officers seemed to be melting. The strange thing was that Rin never actually called Luka "Mom". The pink haired woman was more of an older sister figure.

"Teto?"

"YUP! I'M ~~~~~"

"You can stop now….but….the police are interviewing us and checking the penthouse. Meet at the usual place later to explain?"

"Of course Rinny~"

"Stop calling me that bready~"

"Fine! Fine! Well, see ya!" Teto hung up the phone quickly.

Rin sighed at her eccentric friend's ways. She got up and decided to make tea. Tea helped relax people, and it would help relax the officers. She took a powder from the cabinet and sprinkled it into the water.

She felt quite happy, for soon enough, the police would be out of her way.

* * *

Len's POV~ warehouse~

"Rinny said the police are investigating the penthouse and interviewing her now. So we have to wait. Why don't we try and get some data? Dead men can't tell tales." The girl, Kasane Teto told me.

"Sounds good to me. I'll do the hacking while you guys search the area." I said. Everyone nodded.

"I'll go with you." Another girl named….Ruko told me. ….wait a second. Oh whatever, I prefer to gain trust for such secrets than to tell her up front that I know her true gender.

"Alright then, follow me." I said as I walked off and everyone began to investigate around the warehouse. I grabbed a bunch of computers from all around the warehouse and sat down right in a chair and took the first one on the large stack. Ugh. Now how am I going to hide the little fact that I'm a robot? Using those parts will make it all quicker.

Fuck. How am I going to get that Ruko chick outta the way?

I heard people enter the warehouse…they were part of Iku's gang, that was something I knew for sure. Everyone began to attack at full force.

Perfect.

I began to upload the data into my system, deleting the traces and taking the computers. Free things like these (regardless if we took them or not) were always good to get. It could help (and maybe…just MAYBE Rin will forget about me singing…..)

I quickly got up and came into the bloody battlefield. But unlike most here, I had no idea what I was doing this.

But a little bit of my partially robotic mind insisted that it was for Rin.

* * *

Rin's POV~ the next day~

"Why the hell aren't they back yet?" I was pacing back and forth, trying my best not to blow up in anger. The rest of my group was trying to calm me down, but it was futile.

Miku sighed heavily, "Guys, I recommend we try contact again. It's been an hour since we last tried to. Kaiko, can you do that?"

She nodded and went off to try and reach them.

Lily smirked and leaned into my ear to whisper something.

"Wow Rin, I never knew you wanted Len _that _badly!"

I blushed and whacked my friend/adopted sister on the head, "Psh. So what Rinta and you were doing last night was _sooo _innocent!"

It was her turn to whack me, "Idiot Rin!"

"Heh! You guys were so looooud~"

We continued our bickering until Miku called us over.

"Oi! We're getting them! I just gotta seal the connection, it's too rough!"

We all came as Miku tried her best to make the small little signal into something we could use. We all knew that we had to shut up so she could work her magic.

Of course I HAD to get a phone call from the Acmes.

Shitty shit SHIT!

"LUKA! IT'S THE ACMES! GET YOUR ASS OVA HERE SO WE CAN GET THIS MOTHERFUCKING SHIT OFF OUR BACKS!" was what I wanted to say.

"Luka, it's the Acmes" is what I actually said.

She got up to answer the phone.

"Ah, yes. Mrs. Acme. How nice it is to see you!" she said with fake cheerfulness. Meanwhile, she gave us a "Shut the hell up while I go up to my office and talk to this sucker" look. We nodded as she went up to her office.

I got up slowly and went to my room, giving them a "Continue, but unless it's the cops or the rest of the group, DON'T tell them where I am" look.

When I did get there, I grabbed a jar, got a key out of my bra, and unlocked it. Staring at the oh so familiar ashes made me tear up again. Fuck. I thought I was over this stage. I guess not.

I slowly put my hand into the ashes to grab a small necklace.

"Mom, you told me to only use this when I felt great trouble right? Well, I have a damn good feeling the Acmes are planning something _evil _with Len, and I'm going to fucking stop it! ….heh. I still don't know why in the world I feel so passionate about a fucking cyborg, but I just do, kay? So, I'm going to use it no Mom. Give me your blessings!"

I grabbed a razor and cut myself, letting the blood soak the necklace. It began to show codes. Whew…it worked.

"Thanks Mom, I guess you agree with me here! Cause even my bickering doesn't seem right without that idiot pervert!"

"It's no problem Rinny. Now, what are we gonna do about those Acmes?"

* * *

General POV~ warehouse~

"Fight! Fight! We're getting there!" Gumi kept on saying as she was shooting down gang members left and right.

Len continued to work with Miku to create a stable connection. He had a feeling something horrible was going to happen very, very soon.

It worked.

"Len?"

"Miku?"

"Where are you?"

"One sec…let me input the data to you." He said as he plugged a cable in.

"Got it! Thanks Len! We'll be there soon, you can count on it! ...wait Len! Behind you!" she smiled while doing a silly thumbs up., then her expression changed to that of fear.

Len managed to block the blow.

"Now…what do you want here with little old me?"

The man smiled sadistically, "My master wants ya to come with me. So if ya don't want me to have my way, ya better com with me."

So, the blond robot found himself in even _more _trouble.

* * *

*:D I hope you liked! XD*


	7. Chapter 7

*I don't own Vocaloid….got it? Now while I start yelling gibberish shit, let me type up review replies. To chikagamine05vocaloid: …..D: I'm sorry I disappointed you XD. Stupid me.*

* * *

"No thank you sir. I have to get going now, my friends are already worried about…especially _her._" Len just smiled cheerfully. But it was fake, he just really wanted to transmit the data and run. The man clearly didn't notice what he was doing. Miku just stayed silent.

The man snarled, "Who is this…._her _ya talked about?"

Len smiled, knowing the man was going to try and use her against him.

"My darling girlfriend, of course!" he smiled again. He heard Miku gasp quietly.

The man just wouldn't give up, "Well you can see yer little bitch once ya come with me."

The blond robot looked at his arm and saw that the data had finished transferring.

Len's eyes narrowed and he continued to act, "….did you just call my girlfriend….a bitch?"

Miku just giggled, knowing Len would beat up the man in front of him. All he needed was to stall enough to transfer the data to the teal haired girl. Then he could beat the shit out of that guy however he wanted.

The man gave off a look of fear, "N-no! O-of course not! Why the fuck would I?"

Len just smirked in a sadistic manner, "I heard what you said…and I'm going to be cruel to you~"

Miku just laughed loudly. The man turned around, alarmed by the fact someone was listening the whole time.

"Go get him Lenners!" the girl cheered, "Rinny's coming over, so watch out!"

"Okay!" the blond just smiled, "Did you get it all properly? Is everything there?"

"Yes I did!" she smiled back.

"Good. Can I get Rin on?"

"Er…she's kinda busy….she said to not interrupt. But I have a feeling if it's you…she'll answer."

Len gave a confused look, "What do you mean? I'm not that important you know?"

The blond could sense that the girl was rolling her eyes.

"You mean more to her than you think. Now, let me get her on the line. Beat the shit outta that dude, kay? Bye!"

The line was on hold, and Len began to slowly torture and get information out of the man in front of him. But something made him space out every once in a while.

That something had blond hair, blue eyes, and a big white bow that she always wore.

* * *

Rin's POV~

"WE GOT HIM! WE GOT HIM! WE FUCKING FINALLY GOT HIS ASS ON!" was heard a few minutes ago. I smiled happily, secretly wanting to jump for joy for one reason or another.

"Rinny...are you sure this plan's going to work? You're going to have to talk it over with Luka to see her plans for the situation as well."

I smirked confidently, "No worries Mom! It'll be fine! Both of our groups are perfectly capable of working together towards a common goal! Besides, Len's coming back! I shouldn't worry when he's here!

"Whatever you say Rinny…..but I can tell your friend Miku is coming. You have to shut me off for now."

"Okay. Bye mom." I whispered as I shut the device off. I re-assembled everything and began to change into a black bodysuit.

"Rinny! We need you to come with us to get the rest of the-oooh la LA! Trying to seduce Len I see? I recommend the heels; they can always go back in the shoe anyway! Sexy and practical!"

I was fuming, "Miku…..you motherfucking PERVERT! I always use this when I fight you damn idiot! Get everyone else! Tell em I'm coming!"

"But you're blush-EEK!"

"GET THE FUCK OUT MIKU!" I yelled, throwing a pillow her way.

She finally left me to change, which I did quickly, bringing my signature gun along the way.

When I got down to the kitchen, I saw few things I would never want to see in my life.

Miku and Luka taking off clothes and doing things I could only describe as "naughty" and "sexual".

Defoko (she wasn't there when I gave the order….but was doing other business that involved looking at the Acme family) looking at fanfictions….which had **SasukexNaruto**, my most hated Naruto pairing…..**ever. **NarutoxHinata dammit! NARUHINA FOREVER! ….did I forget to tell you it was a LEMON?

Kaito (he also wasn't here when I ordered everyone to go get the girls,but was with Defoko ) , Kaiko's bro, was looking at pictures of Len sleeping (yes….I took pictures when he was sleeping. It was too cute to miss!) in a manner I would only call "lustful". And that was an understatement!

Lily and Rinta (who was with Kaito and Defoko) were talking about sex.

I WAS THERE!

"CAN EVERYONE STOP BEING PERVERTS AND GET THEIR ASSES IN THE CAR? EXCEPT LUKA! CAUSE YOU I AIN'T INVOLVED IN THE RETRIEVING MISSION NAD I NEED YOU IN TACT!"

They all stopped what they were doing and got into the car.

I sighed and began to drive (YES….I can drive dammit!) to the warehouse while Miku (the GRAND PERVERT OF THE DAY!) gave me directions.

"Now…let me get the line off hold." The pervert smirked, "Now you get to talk to your boy toy!"

….wait? I get to talk to Len?

….wait! She just called him my boy toy!

"MIKU YOU GODDAMN PERV!"

* * *

Len's POV~ warehouse~

…I did not expect this. Not at all.

"Shit!" I heard Ruko curse as she shot another lackey. Teto was right by his/her side, shooting with her.

I saw Gumi do a back flip to and kick two men at once, shooting them right after they were knocked down.

I knew though, that we were most likely screwed. No matter how good these guys are, there's a huge chance we'll fail. There are just so many. Plus the elites commanding them are fucking skilled.

Well….I'm fighting two of them… so I guess I would have extra knowledge.

The guy, Leon was pretty damn offensive. Using whatever it took to take me down. The girl, Lola was shooting at me to try and get him to knock me down. It wasn't working, but I knew it would eventually. Hey. Even robots get tired.

I knew that they were getting closer to their goal of kidnapping me. I knew it would be soon.

_**Warning!**_

_**Battery outage, please plus into nearest outlet immediately!**_

Oh shit…this can't happen! I saw their faces, full of satisfaction.

Rin…

* * *

*Wheee~ I finally update! I hope you like (next is my first Gakuen Alice fic….then the sequel to "Club"…) *shot* *comes back to reality* Oh! I hope you liked this! XD*


	8. Chapter 8

*I do not own Vocaloid. That is all. To Chibis of evil (): DX I'm so sorry! My USB failed, and I was delayed for a while! I hope this chapter satisfies you though.*

* * *

Rin was shooting down Acme members like a child eating their favorite candy.

She wanted to find Len, and she wanted him back where he belonged.

"Fuck! Where the hell is Len?" she yelled, shooting a few more.

Until she saw Len begin loaded into an SUV by two people, she was relatively calm.

"Oh…._hell _no!"

Rin rushed towards the car at full speed, a gun fully loaded, "Everyone, I need you to keep on shooting! I'm gonna get Len outta that car!" she yelled loudly.

She shot down a guard, who died quickly. She then aimed at a tire, but missed. The car was already moving.

"No way in hell am I gonna let them take him!" she hissed as she shot at a tire, the car skidded sideways and some people began to get out of the car and shoot at her.

Out of the fifteen bullets shot, Rin only dodged twelve.

But the blond girl just kept on shooting at more tires, running toward the car. She was staggering, breathing heavily, but she just kept on running. A trail of blood was left behind her.

Two people loaded Len out of the car and began to run. Rin glared in fury.

"No fucking way I'm letting you two get away!"

A rush of anger gave her a rush of energy as well. Rin ran even faster, shooting at the two until they died. She ran over to Len and kneeled down, caressing his face.

"I-I'm s-sorry L-Len….b-but I t-think I-I l-love y-you m-more t-than I s-should…."

She kissed his forehead with her bloody lips and fainted with a smile.

"_I-I'm s-sorry L-Len….b-but I t-think I-I l-love y-you m-more t-than I s-should…."_

Len wondered if those words were part of a dream.

* * *

Rin's POV~ Megurine house~

When I woke up that moment, I felt like my eyes were blurry. An immense pain jolted throughout my body, but it really didn't matter to me.

The only thing I wanted to know was that if Len was alright. I hoped he was, I really did. I hoped he wasn't as fucked up as I am. Cause I'm pretty screwed over.

"RINNY!" Miku was the first to know, she immediately glomped me.

"Ow! That HURTS Miku-pervert!"

"And the Paranoid One finally wakes up."

Hey! I recognize that smirk! And that term!

"I'm not paranoid Lily!"

"Whatever…..keep telling yourself that."

"Meanie!" I pouted.

"Rin, I need to talk with you. It's about Len….and Meiko." I heard Luka's voice say to me, it was stony, serious.

"….what?" I looked at Luka with a look even I couldn't identify.

She wheeled over something to me, "A wheelchair. Use it for a while and meet me in the kitchen." Luka then proceeded to walk away.

"…..she's dead serious, isn't she?" I sighed as Lily and Miku helped me get into the wheelchair.

"Yes…..she is…..poor Lu-chan…." Miku murmured.

"Wait….you call her _Lu-chan_?" I gawped. God damn…..if I called Luka that, she would fucking _torture _me by tearing all my limbs one by one.

"Yeaaah~"

Lily sighed, "Can we just get going now? I want to take a nap."

"Figures Li-Lil!"

"Shut up Miku!"

"Yeah…..shut it."

Len's POV~

_**CURRENTLY REBOOTING**_

_**CURRENTLY REBOOTING**_

_**PLEASE WAIT…**_

_**ACTIVATION CODE: REQUIRED**_

_**PLEASE ENTER THE ACTIVATION CODE**_

Where am I?

I don't remember? That's strange.

A look of satisfaction?

The feel of waking up?

The warmth of Master's presence?

I don't remember why I feel this way. So…._warm. _

Is this what Master called "love?"

She said that word with such a wistful tone, such a strange look in her eyes. It was full of warmth.

* * *

"_Len, I know your emotions were lost after I managed to turn you into….what you are, but one day, I hope you'll be able to love."_

"_Like you and me?"_

_She sighed, "Nah. We have sort of a mother/child relationship. I mean __**romantic **__love!"_

"_Romantic? As in…."_

"_Oh. Don't bother giving me the definition, cause I'll give you a better one right here right now."_

"_What do you mean Master?"_

_She ignored my question, "Love….as in romantic love, is a feeling you have when er….you want to protect someone more than usual, you're jealous when others are around them too much, and….you feel a kind of warmth or __**something **__that makes that person different form everyone else. In a good way though. But when you're in love with someone, you'll know."_

"_I do not comprehend that Master."_

"_You'll understand later on in life. Hell, maybe you'll even fall in love with my daughter or something!"_

"_Daughter? You have a female child Master?"_

"_Yeah, I do have a daughter Len. She's around your age! Really hyper and stuff! Can be a real pain but is really cool once you get to know her and all! Her name is-"_

* * *

_**CURRENTLY: REBOOTING**_

_**PLEASE WAIT…..**_

_**WELCOME!**_

I woke up in a bedroom, seeing the one I thought I would never see again.

"Rin?"

She just smiled softly, "Who do you think it is? Santa Claus?"

But I could tell she really was happy about _something. _I wasn't too sure what though, "Maaaaybe~"

"Aw! Shut it!" she moved her arm to hit me lightly.

Or at least tried to.

"What….the _hell _happened to you Rin?"

She just smiled sadly, "It's nothing Len….it really isn't too much to worry about. I've been through worse, remember, Luka's a mafia queen. I deal with this shit almost every day!"

"But still Rin! Just er…..be careful, alright?" I blushed a little for no apparent reason. I wondered why, but when she spoke again, I pushed those thoughts out of my mind.

"By the way, Luka wants to see you in the kitchen. Um…..come in when you can!"

Rin left quickly, and a faint blush still lingered on my cheeks.

"_I-I'm s-sorry L-Len….b-but I t-think I-I l-love y-you m-more t-than I s-should…."_

Were those her words?

* * *

*:D end! Cause I'm rushing like HELL. Hope you liked!*


End file.
